


Bite

by Risuu



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hickeys, Higgins being a smug lil shit per usual, I don't know what to tag this as, Smut, but like not explicit lol, gender neutral player character, sorry I kept referring to the player as the Builder but idk what else I should have called them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risuu/pseuds/Risuu
Summary: They were sworn rivals from day one, that was how it was always destined to be. But perhaps even rivalry can have its rare moments of passion too?





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use this against me in any arguments! Thank you! :)
> 
> So this fic has been festering in my documents half finished for like 3 months, but I finally finished it, albeit quite late into the night when I should be asleep lmfao. ('A Gift of Love' will be updated soon though! The next chapter is nearly done so don't worry, I haven't abandoned it!)
> 
> I'm now shamelessly publishing this as the first NSFW fic in the MTAP archive because I'm coming out as unabashedly horny on main for Higgins :^)
> 
> #PleaseMakeHigginsABachelorPathea
> 
> Pls enjoy jhfdjfdjgh

A lot of unexpected things had happened to them from the day that they had arrived in Portia, from the dangerous missions they had embarked on with the Civil Corps, discoveries of old world relics within the ruins, and the many weird and wonderful encounters that they had experienced during the time that they had spent in the peaceful town so far. All things that they had never once anticipated when they embarked on the boat ride to Portia from back home in Barnarock.

Finding themselves in their sworn rival's arms in the dead of night was no exception. Pushed back down against their own workbench, the Builder was left completely vulnerable, the two of them pressed against each other in the open space of the outside workshop, only the darkness hiding them from the sight of passers-by.

Their shirt had been yanked down rather violently, and teeth grazed the smooth expanse of their neck, teasing the prospect of a bite. Something that would bruise, stay there like some kind of territorial marking, a claim.

Shuddering, the Builder grasped for their rival, their fingers hooking and grabbing at his shirt. Breathless, pleasure laced gasps filling the silent air as they were toyed with. They heard a snicker against their skin, could practically feel the smirk that grew from the sounds that they made, quickly replaced once more by teeth that threatened to dig too deep.

And he bit, he bit hard enough for the Builder to know that an indent would be left there, but not hard enough to cause them a great deal of pain. They whimpered, quietly whining as he sucked a fresh hickey against their neck, the sensation almost sending them reeling in his grip.

The Builder wanted to be louder, wanted to give in and wail, the stillness of the night cut through by the sound of their voice. And yet as much as they wished that they could do that, they knew that it would give them away to anyone who happened to be walking past the workshop at this hour. They had to be quiet, for the sake of keeping both of them hidden away from anybody else, and to avoid Higgins getting cocky again. The power that he could hold over them was truly something else, and the Builder didn’t want him saying anything that could completely kill the mood.

They were happy enough like this, being touched and kissed, almost as if they were lovers, and they were happy enough to let the smaller gasps escape their lips when Higgins kissed and bit at their neck.

His tongue pressed, and then they were gone.

_“Oh god,”_ They breathed, their voice a nervous, shaky exhale as Higgins lapped where he had left his mark on their previously unmarred skin. He dragged his tongue up slowly, teasing and torturous in the way he licked.

Hot and wet in more places than one, the Builder spilled forth a string of hushed curses, their hips lifting from the table, bucking, wanting, searching for any kind of friction that could quell the steadily increasing heat between their legs. They could probably come like this though, right here, not even fucking. Just the feeling of Higgins against their neck could send them over the edge, if he kept going, if he kept licking and biting and sucking like this.

They wanted it, they wanted their release so badly, desired it so much that they had to stop themselves from verbally protesting as soon as they sensed Higgins relenting, pulling away from them. The Builder whimpered, but tried not to fight it. They were desperate, but not desperate enough to let the other know that.

They felt the man above them rise slightly, just enough so that he could see their face, debauched, flushed pink and pupils blown wide. It seemed like he was looking for some sort of reaction, something he could pick at to make his rival all the more flustered than they already were.

Lips, teeth and tongue were replaced with a hand.

"You're going to bruise here," Higgins whispered, breaking the silence and smiling triumphantly, ghosting his fingers against their skin. "People are going to look, and they'll know that you've been claimed." His fingertips idly traced the blossoming bruises on their neck, the barely-there sensation almost threatening to make the Builder let out another wanting whimper in response.

_Almost._

"They won't know who did it." the Builder shot back as quickly as they could, frantically swallowing down any hint of vulnerability that might give them away. Their eyes bore into their rival's despite the darkness around the two of them. "I wouldn't get too complacent yet."

They watched as Higgins stilled, fingers pausing and resting on their skin, pressing down a little, as if it were some subtle warning. His expression didn't change, he still smiled down at them with an almost condescending glint in his eyes.

"Oh I'm well aware, and that's quite alright." His fingers started moving again, rubbing against the most prominent hickey that he had sucked and bitten into their skin. "I wasn't expecting people to know, at least not who did it. But that won't stop them from knowing that you were with someone who wrecked you and made you his own."

A chill shot down the Builder's spine. They didn't want to admit it, but that definitely had some kind effect on them, if not adding to the already raging fire in their body. They couldn't deny that it was hot, that it caught them completely off guard, making their heartbeat race in a way that they had never felt before. But this wasn’t allowed, this shouldn’t be happening. The Builder knew that this was unacceptable, by their own standards, at least.

If they were able to go back in time to a year ago to tell their past self that they would be in such a...compromising situation with their sworn rival one day, they were sure that the Builder from the past would be absolutely horrified at the mere thought of it.

Why would they let this happen? How did it even happen? They weren’t even sure anymore. It had been months now from when this whole arrangement had first started, if you could call it that. Supposedly it was the ever increasing tension between them that started to grow into something a lot more volatile and sexually charged. It was a mutual thing at least, a way for the two of them to let off some steam without officially attempting to become anything more than workshop rivals. But even then, it never went further than rough kisses and touches, well hidden under the shroud of darkness.

The Builder hated to admit it, but they did enjoy meeting up like this. It had been years since they had been kissed with such fervor and frenzy that they had almost forgotten how good it felt. How good it felt to have a body pressed up against their own, lips pressed together in a desperate, open mouthed kiss. The feeling of fingers entwined in their hair, hands roaming over their body, exploring, but never giving them quite the amount of attention and satisfaction that they desired.

They wanted more, they always wanted more, even if Higgins only gave them as much as he wanted to give. Sometimes they imagined that it might evolve into something much more intense, that Higgins wouldn’t be able to hold himself back any longer either. They imagined his hands on their wrists, pinning them down on the workshop table above their head, their legs wrapped around his waist.

But it would be better than this, it would be so much better. Even if it just remained a fantasy left in the deepest depths of their mind, they couldn’t even deny the fact that had thought about Higgins fucking them several times in the past.

It was like a forbidden fruit that they weren’t allowed to take a bite out of, they didn’t even want to confess it to themselves, despite the fact that they already had. It wasn’t like the Builder was disgusted with the thought, but there was definitely some shame there, shame that would probably creep up after the deed was done, if it ever got close to that.

And yet then again, their own desires were amounting and threatening to push back any rational thought that they may have had. They wanted him to touch them more, especially where they needed it the most. They wanted to touch him too, wondering if they would be at least half-satisfied if they could yank his pants down and get him to shove his cock into their mouth. Perhaps even that would be enough for them.

The thought made them curious, made them want to test the waters and see if Higgins would allow this to go beyond anything they had done so far. Their hands moved and then faltered for a moment, slightly hesitant. But they knew exactly what they were after, and letting their hesitation get the better of them would only serve to hold them back from it. If they wanted this, then they would have to give their rival a clear sign.

But before their fingers could even graze against the belt of his pants, they jolted, as Higgins grabbed their wrists and pinned them back onto the table.

Whilst this had been part of many a fantasy, the Builder was quick to realize that perhaps things weren’t exactly going to go their way.

“What an impatient little thing you are," Higgins growled, coming back up to hover over them. “But I would prefer it if you kept your hands where I could see them.”

The Builder was dumbstruck, completely speechless as they gazed up at the man above them. It was clear that they had made a wrong move, but they weren’t anticipating Higgins to react in such a way.

“To make things clear,” he began again, staring down at them, his hands tightening the grip around their wrists. “I’m not going to fuck you, not yet at least. That will come on my own accord, dearest rival.”

_“Excuse me?”_ The Builder asked, not quite enjoying the sound of what they assumed that Higgins was insinuating. “Do you mind elaborating on that or are you just going to jump on me whenever you want? That is-”

“No, I’m just not doing that here, twerp. Not now. I’ll fuck you when I want it, when you want it.”

The silence of the night became their only witness in the moments to pass. The Builder paused, not really knowing what else to say, and not really knowing what to do.

Although they could barely read the expression on Higgins’ face in the darkness, they could at least tell that he was waiting for some kind of response from them. When that didn’t happen, they heard him groan, and then grab their legs.

He yanked them forwards, the movement fast and aggressive. The Builder barely had time to let out a squeak of surprise before they slid down the table and were suddenly pressed flush against the man. As quickly as he pulled their legs towards him, he had them spread, parted and then wrapped around his waist once again, only _much_ closer this time.

The height of the workbench was perfect for what Higgins had quickly planned in his head. At this level, he could press up against them at just the right angle and drag his hips up against his rival’s. Whilst he had no intention of going all the way with them just yet, this would do as a temporary solution to the problem, as he reckoned that they could both get off like this. It would be a compromise for now.

Moving his hands away from their legs, he raised his arms, wrapping one around their body, and letting the other hand settle in their hair. He pulled them towards him even more, even closer now, encouraging the Builder to hold onto him too.

In their surprise, the Builder’s reactions were very much delayed, almost as if they had no idea what to do with themselves. But when Higgins ground up against them in a particularly harsh manner, it was enough of an incentive to do something with their own arms.

With one hand on the table, they used the other arm to wrap under Higgins’, letting their other hand rest against his shoulder. This way they would be anchored to him, and steadied on the table, working in tandem. Whilst they both found it difficult to come to an agreement in their day to day lives and disputes, this was one of the things that the two of them would at least find mutually beneficial, a happy medium where they could both end up satisfied.

Rocking up against the Builder, Higgins tightened the grip he had in their hair, pulling their head back so they wouldn’t attempt to bury their face against his neck. He stared straight at them, savouring the desperate look in their eyes, the deliciously sweet expression on their face, soft lips that trembled wordlessly each with each rut of his hips against their own.

He could tell that they were trying to be quiet again, not that he cared so much whether or not they were. The satisfaction of knowing that he had the potential to make them cry out felt good, but he was comforted in the fact they were being cautious with the volume of their voice. But just in case, he coaxed their head forwards, closer together, just enough so that he could lean in even more to kiss them himself.

The friction was intense, and the Builder could hear themselves whimper against the kiss, a noise so needy and wanting in tone that it almost made them feel embarrassed for it. But they couldn’t muster up any more energy to dwell on such negative thoughts, those could come later at least. They were lost in the heat of the moment for now, for however long it would last, enjoying the feeling of being fucked dry and clothed.

Higgins was painfully hard against them, his own voice wavering as he swore under his breath, fingers gripping tighter, pressing impossibly closer. He almost regretted saying that he wasn’t going to go all the way with his rival, but this felt like more than enough for the both of them, they could lose themselves in each other just like this.

The workbench rattled below them as they moved, and Higgins wondered if it would be best to lay the Builder back down against it. But the way they pressed against him told him otherwise, sharp, deft movements against his cock that served as enough proof that the other was more than happy remaining in this position.  
The Builder broke their kiss, however, letting their head loll backwards, their hickey covered neck perfectly exposed in the moonlight that poured into the workshop yard. Any effort to hold back from crying out now nothing more than a memory as they whined his name over and over again, laced with desperate pleas for more and more and more.

This was going to drive Higgins crazy in the worst way possible. Grinding so desperately against his rival was not how he had expected his evening to end, but he could no longer tell if he was still complaining or not. He gritted his teeth, trying and failing to hold back his own groans as he snapped his hips against them. Their sounds were intoxicating, like music to his ears, as much as he hated to admit it. But he was close now, as close as the other was, the two of them holding onto each other like their lives depended on it.

The Builder grabbed at Higgins, mustering up enough strength in their body to thrust their crotch up against his, doing so one last time before they completely succumbed and drowned in the feeling of a well deserved release, choking out a moan that tore through the otherwise silent air around them.

Higgins too, rode out his high against the other builder, letting out a loud _“fuck”_ as he came, his hips still moving until the feeling started to fade, back and forth against his rival until he couldn’t bring himself to move against them any longer and stilled in front of them.

Overstimulated and completely spent, the Builder lazily collapsed back onto the worktable, allowing Higgins to loosen his own grip on them. They had to catch their breath, their face was flushed and hot from what they had just done, almost as if they had ran a mile without stopping. The dull heat in between their legs was starting to disappear, but their heartbeat was still racing as fast as their breath was.

Higgins did eventually let go of them after a while, after a few wordless moments passed between the pair. The Builder had half expected him to have something to sneer about, waiting for it to come as they stared at him, their eyes half open and tired.

The cocky response didn’t come, however. Instead of that, Higgins merely let his arms slip away from them in the silence that followed.

But when their eyes did meet, he made the effort of giving them one of his signature cocky smirks, only then to take a step back and turn towards the workshop’s gate.

Confused, the Builder opened their mouth to speak, but wondered if they should even bother, and instead let Higgins disappear off without a word. However, as they watched him approach their gate, he paused, and then looked over his shoulder, still smiling slyly.

“Not bad, y’know. At least not for somebody who clearly didn’t know what they were doing.”

“What? What the hell is that supposed to-”

“Goodnight, twerp!” Higgins laughed, his smirk devilish and taunting, turning back around to face where he was going, straight out of the gate.

It was all a blur. One second they were in his arms, holding onto him for dear life as they came, and then next, he was walking away, almost like nothing had even happened. The Builder was dumbfounded, but slumped back against the workbench in defeat. It was far too late for this, far too late to shout back a response whilst he was still in earshot.

They didn’t want to try, they didn’t even want to think. Higgins drove them insane, but they could never tell if it was in a bad way or not.

* * *

 

It was a somewhat pleasant surprise to discover that things weren’t as awkward with Higgins as they had expected them to be in the following morning. As much as “pleasant” could get with him.

He hardly even regarded them when they walked into the Commerce Guild at first, but when he did, he simply muttered a simple greeting, then stepped out of the way so that they could also stand in front of the commission board. They stood there like that for a while, the Builder not even bothering to read any of the briefs in front of them, far too concerned with the general atmosphere between the two of them.

The impression that they had gotten the night before was incredibly varied and confusing. On one hand, they wondered if Higgins actually had anything worth saying after the past night’s events had transpired, but suspected that he might leave it in silence, almost like he had done when he left them on the worktable. And yet on the other hand, he had promised them something more, had outright said to their face that he would willingly fuck them at some point, and they had even ended up dry fucking like horny teenagers before the evening came to a close. His silence was baffling. It was utterly frustrating, and they hated his cryptic manner, the way he pushed and pulled them around like this.

Their relationship was built on the basis of rivalry, but it was clear that they both wanted more than this. The Builder wondered if it was a power thing, or if he had a stick so far up his own ass that he thought that this was okay. They wanted clearer answers, and something deeper, something that was more than roughly making out and grinding against each other behind their own workshop for once. Or nothing at all! Even nothing would be better than this! They could cut things off with Higgins for once and for all and perhaps they would be all the more better for it. At least that way they would be able to actually pursue one of the other townspeople, maybe even settle down for good, not be stuck in an “arrangement” that only bent to the rules of their rival!

But as Higgins removed a commission paper from the board, they caught him looking, a sneaky side-eye glance at their neck, seemingly admiring what he had done to the skin the night before. His gaze flickered upwards to meet theirs, and though the Builder wanted to look away, their body seemed to lock into one place.

Out of fear? Defiance? Confrontation? Probably the first, no matter how much they wanted to prevent any signs of weakness from showing. There was no doubt that Higgins was a sly, wily man, and one wrong move would have the Builder right under his thumb, and they didn’t want that. They didn’t want to give him even the faintest hint of control anymore.

And yet Higgins was quick on his feet to make sure that the power imbalance was immediately established. A devious smile became a cunning grin, and the look on his face, whilst not exactly full of malice, was already cocky enough that it was glaringly obvious that he had the upper hand in the situation.

“You look pretty like that, twerp,” he spoke, his tone gloating, mocking, and full of pride. His free hand screwed the pin back into the Guild’s board with a weirdly exaggerated sense of aggression, but not once did he take his eyes off of his rival, and that was just enough to make them gulp dryly.

As if instinctively, however, their own empty hand shot up, clasping at their neck, but they knew that as soon as they had made the move, they had made a very big mistake. This was a sign of vulnerability, something that Higgins could now use to his advantage in any cruel way he desired. Nothing could save them now, not even a snide retort flung back in response. Any semblance of power between the two had completely slipped through the gaps between the Builder’s fingers, the ones that had damned them so quickly as soon as they wrapped them around their neck.

The tension built as Higgins leaned in towards them, the arrogant look on his face unfaltering.

“Why cover your neck like that?” His tone was a whisper, a hushed, private affair that cut them off from the others within the Guild. “I told you that you looked pretty. You should wear those marks with pride, you know.”

They wanted to punch him, or at least push him hard enough that he would stumble backwards and hopefully fall flat on his backside. This was too close, too private, Presley was less than two meters away from them, and they didn’t even want to imagine the endless barrage of questions from Antoine should the receptionist turn to face them.

Their hand absentmindedly rubbed at the bruises on their neck, still sore from when their rival had sucked and bitten them into their neck the night before. But it wasn’t the pain that was making them uncomfortable. No, it was Higgins, his dominion, the way he made them feel like their legs could buckle and give way under them at any given moment. They craved the power he had, wanted so badly to turn the tables around and put this all on him for once.

“Outside.” They hissed out. “I’m not talking to you until we both get out of here.”

Turning heel, they stepped away, not before grabbing a random commission paper and violently yanking it right off of it’s pin, leaving Higgins to stand back up straight again. The Builder didn’t turn around, didn’t even dare to shoot a glance behind them. At this point, they didn’t care for whatever reaction that got from him, or even if it hadn’t changed anything at all. Higgins played dirty at these kinds of games, and the Builder no longer wished to be at the receiving end of all his sneaky schemes. Something had to change right about now, something that would wipe that snarky smile off his face for once, even if it was just the once.

Storming straight out of the Commerce Guild doorway, they didn’t even bother waiting for Higgins to catch up, letting the door swing shut behind them as they stepped down to the bottom of the stairs, the hand on their neck coming down to mirror the other in clenched fists.

No more games, no more being messed about. Higgins seemed to quite enjoy the power that he had over his rival, but the Builder wanted to deny him the pleasure of having that power in some shape or form. They wanted him weak, they wanted him to feel the same way that he had continuously been making them feel since the day that they got into this mess. If they were going to do this, and if this was ever going to be anything more than what it currently was, the Builder knew that they had to have an equal footing in this relationship, regardless of whether or not they were still rivals.

And what better way to teach Higgins this than to give him a little taste of his own medicine?

In what little time they had left before their rival stepped outdoors beside them, they were quick to scan their surroundings. Thankfully, the plaza was always empty at this time of the morning, most people were only just starting to open up shop for the day, and even then, not many people hung around the plaza so early on.

The coast was clear, and the scene could be set. The Builder could relax slightly, knowing that nobody would catch them in the act that they were planning. The hickeys were fine, if they could just remain calm and rational, there’d be ways around explaining that, but they weren’t quite sure if they wanted the whole world to know that it was Higgins who put them there. At least not just yet. Not like this.

But they didn’t have to wait much longer before the Guild doors opened, and the man that they were waiting for stepped out. Turning back round to face him, the Builder noticed that the expression on his face had changed a bit. Instead of looking sickeningly arrogant, he seemed calmer. There was still a hint of cockiness there, but he seemed to be more bemused if anything else. Curious, and yet almost hesitant. They sincerely hoped that he hadn’t caught onto any of their plans.

Walking down the stairs in silence, Higgins kept his eyes on his rival as much as they kept their own eyes on him. He paused at the last stair, enough elevation to bolster the height difference between them. It was a power thing for sure, he wanted to make sure that he was always on top, on a literal level as well as in a much deeper and metaphorical way too. But the Builder wouldn’t have it this way any longer. They had no desire to bring him to his knees, but instead to establish an equal footing.

Cutting through the stillness between them, Higgins opened his mouth to speak.

“Well, what is it then, twerp?”

They glared at him from where he was leering over them.

“Get down.” The Builder ordered, keeping their gaze firm and strong. They weren’t going to lose this chance, they weren’t going to lose to him anymore.

The look on Higgins’ face was priceless.

_Looks._

First it was shock, a genuine stunned expression that quite obviously conveyed how caught off guard he was by that demand. And then as the initial surprise started to set in, his brows knitted together in what the Builder could only really describe as an equal mixture of disgust and anger. He seemed offended, as if someone had just straight up insulted him without any qualms about how he would react.

They felt the power, and they savoured it.

“Excuse me?”

Higgins cocked his head to the side this time, perhaps only to further his expression of disbelief.

“You heard me.” The Builder said. “Step down.”

They watched on as Higgins continued to stare down at them, and then stared some more, not really sure what to make of his rival’s demand. He wasn’t a man to take orders from anybody else - unless it was commission orders, but perhaps if the Builder just wanted to talk, he could humour them again, as he had done the night before.

Tentatively, he stepped down from the stairs, not quite knowing what to expect.

“Is this about last night? Because I don’t want you to start-”

Higgins quickly found himself cut off, and the next thing he knew was one hand wrapped around his tie and another at his collar, pulling both down with enough aggressiveness that he almost completely lost his footing.

Higgins yelped as he was pulled towards his rival, and then let out another, surprised, strangled sound when the fingers at his neck pulled his collar well out of the way, and lips and teeth met the skin, pressure hard, teeth digging in to bite.

But as soon as the act had started, it was over. The Builder stayed where they were long enough to make sure that the hickey they had sucked against their rival’s neck would stay for at least a few more days, but they were quick enough to loosen their grip on his tie and let the man stumble backwards in complete and utter shock.

“What was that for?!” Higgins nearly screeched, doing his best to keep his voice down just in case anybody approaching the plaza could hear.

The Builder smiled, adopting one of Higgins’ most despicable expressions, dishing out only what could be described to them as a fair kind of payback.

“Oh, just stooping to your level!” They laughed, sauntering past him. They snorted in amusement as Higgins rushed to adjust his tie again, pulling his collar back up in an effort to hide the new hickey on his neck.

“Or perhaps I was bringing you down to mine. I don’t know, take your pick, Higgins.”

He was speechless. As speechless as his rival had been last night when he left them there in the workshop yard. And much like he had done, they didn’t even give him the opportunity to gather himself together to throw anything back. It was from A to Z, faster than anything he had ever experienced before. He stood there, watching the Builder walk away, completely lost his in stunned silence, eyes wide, heart racing, both angry and yet somehow impressed.

“Well, duty calls!” the Builder grinned, and like Higgins had done, they shot back a snarky grin. “I’ve got things to do now, and I’m sure you do too. So I’ll catch you later... _twerp.”_


End file.
